1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle modular jack connector, and more particularly to a receptacle modular jack having a latch incorporated with a reinforced metallic tab so as to increase rigidity thereof for benefiting miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
TaiWan Utility Pat. No. 566718 issued to Ma et al. on Dec. 11, 2003, discloses a conventional electrical connector including a housing, a number of contacts retained in the housing and a shell covering the housing. The housing has a sidewall with an opening and a pair of latch portions protruding into the opening for locking a mating connector, and the latch portion is integrally formed with the housing by an injection molding process using a liquid plastic as a material, so the latch portion can be broken off easily by the mating connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.